


Little Bird

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, james barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bucky's POV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Before I knew what was happening my right arm snaked around her small waist and she was straddling my lap, a small squeal of surprise leaving her lips at the movement, her hands cupped my face and stroked my cheeks, the touch was so soft it almost distracted me from the way she was wiggling in my lap. And that almost caused me to ignore the way her breath hitched when I pulled her even closer to me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible, is the first time I try to write from Bucky's perspective and it took me forever, but I hope you like it! Guys, as always, please say something! I want to know what you think, specially about this piece.   
> Love y'all! Enjoy!

"Can I confess something?" She asked softly "But you have to promise me you're not going to freak out"  
"Ok" I said hesitantly, panic starting to bubble inside me. I could see in her eyes what she was about to say.  
"I know who you are" She looked at her hands, around her glass of rum and coke "I knew it since the moment I saw you"  
"And you haven't tell anyone or called the police?" I was trying my best to keep the rush of panic and adrenaline at bay, but I had already started to asses the possibilities of scape I had.  
"I didn't thought it was my secret to divulge" Finally her brown eyes met mine "It was just a thing of connecting the dots, and I've been told I'm too smart for my own good and the walls are thin. I hear you when you have your nightmares and more than once I've been about to knock on your door and check on you, but I don't know how you get when you have a bad dream" It was like word vomit "And, honestly, you can beat the crap out of Captain America... I doubt the police can do much about you"  
"You're not scared of me?" She shook her head, her dark curls flowing around her face, she bit her full bottom lip and then talked.  
"No, I'm not" She reached slowly for my left hand and took it between hers.  
"You should" I said, a new kind panic was starting to grow inside me, what if she was hurt because she knew? "Is not safe to know me"  
"But I'm not" Now she was getting my glove off "I've seen you, how you act and how you try to be kind to other people. I simply knew there was more to your story than falling of a train and deciding to work for HYDRA"  
"It wasn't a decision I made" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.  
"I figured that much on my own" Her slender fingers were now tracing the plates on my hand "I'm not afraid of you, sure... I could be, if you gave me reasons to. But you haven't"  
"I am dangerous" She didn't knew, she didn't knew all things they'd made do, all the people I hurt and all the lives I've taken "The things I did..."  
"Were out of your control" She cut me off "The kind of man who does those things willingly is not the same kind of man who wakes up in the middle of the night screaming his lungs off at the memories. That much I know"  
"And if I loose control and hurt you?" I asked her. She just shrugged.  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take" I was fascinated by the contrast between my metal arm and the color of her skin, soft brown, sun kissed, the small mole in the inside of her left thigh "You don't have to lie to me or hide from me"  
"You don't understand" I said bitterly.  
"I don't. But I want to" she lifted my metal hand and placed a chaste kiss on the palm of it "Because you deserve more than this" I felt grateful about the fact that she didn't tried to pretend she knew or understood what had happened to me.  
"I don't" It was a fact, and whatever fantasy she had in that pretty head of hers could get her killed.  
"You do" She was stubborn "Yes, you're dangerous and on the run and you could punch through a concrete wall with this fist of yours but you deserve better" Her dark eyes were staring at me through her long, black eyelashes. Her eyes were so dark you could hardly see the difference between irises and pupils. I wanted to think that she was drunk, but I knew she was not, my heightened senses told me so. And I knew I should get up and leave and go back to way things were before she smiled at me and told me "Hey, neighbor want to have a drink with me?" But I didn't want to. I wanted to be near her, I wanted to listen to her voice and I wanted to know if her voice was as sweet as the soft little moans I would hear in the middle of the night.

Before I knew what was happening my right arm snaked around her small waist and she was straddling my lap, a small squeal of surprise leaving her lips at the movement, her hands cupped my face and stroked my cheeks, the touch was so soft it almost distracted me from the way she was wiggling in my lap. And that almost caused me to ignore the way her breath hitched when I pulled her even closer to me. She brought her face millimeters away from mine, her lips hovering in front of mine so close that when she licked her lips the tip of her tongue graced my lips in the slightest way. Finally I closed the distance between us and kissed her, I tried to be as soft as I could. Not wanting to hurt her.

But the way she kissed me back was not soft. It was hungry and passionate, her nails were softly scraping my skull and her tongue licked my lower lip. Her right hand went down my neck and shoulder, slowly but surely making its way to my wrist, when her hand got there she grabbed my metallic hand and placed it on her bare thigh "Touch me, with both hands. Don't hold back" it was a whisper, of the urgent kind, followed by her hips grinding against mine, making me feel as if the world was centered on her and her movements, and the way her warm, soft skin would feel under my flesh hand. The world was her, her body, her skin, her all consuming scent. I moved my left hand up her thigh, under her dress all the way up to where her thigh and hip met, bunching her dress and the side of her underwear in my hand, and her soft skin broke out in goosebumps a shiver going thru her and a sigh leaving her kiss swollen lips.  
"You're a young, pretty girl" I talked, moving my lips against hers "You deserve more than this. You deserve someone normal"  
"If I wanted them, the normal ones" She accentuated her words grounding her hips against me "I wouldn't be here. I want you. Now"  
"I don't deserve this" My self loathing was getting the best of me once again, every time I found myself on a situation where I was enjoying myself at any degree this thoughts would rear their ugly heads.  
"People get shit they don't deserve all the damn time" Her lips where right at my ear now "Why can't you take what I've been dying to give you since I first saw you?"  
"Because if I do, I'm not sure I'll be able to walk away" I admitted, my metallic thumb drawing soft circles on her hip, my flesh hand kept her flush against my body causing all the blood in me to rush south.  
"You will, when you have to. And I'll understand that you needed to" Her lips were on mine again, urgent and hungry, her hands on my hair and her hips drawing lazy circles on top of me. I could smell her arousal, it was coming out of her in waves, clouding my senses and making it hard for me to back away, all the signs told me she didn't want me to and I didn't want. It had been so much time since someone had touched me this way, I had forgotten how good it was... How addicting and fulfilling it could be.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" I tightened my grip on her hip and her waist, making sure she felt the hard ridge of my cock inside my jeans, the low moan that left her lips and the way she fisted my shirt told me what I needed to know, but her voice low, soft and so needy almost made me loose what little self control I had left.  
"Please, James..." Her small, soft hands flew to the hem of my shirt, lifting it and getting it off of me "I want you"  
My flesh fingers started tugging down the zipper of her dress, and the straps of it fell off her shoulders once it was completely down. She pulled it over her head and looked at me with those deep, dark eyes, straddling my lap while wearing nothing but small lace underwear. She was undoing the fly of my jeans now, fingers fast and deft, inside of my underwear grasping my length and stroking it slowly before finally freeing me from the confines of my clothes. I knew I should have stopped this, shit... For all I knew the best thing I could have done was staying as far away from as I could. But I didn't want to. I wanted her, all of her. I dipped my flesh hand inside her underwear, and cupped her rear, guiding her hips against mine once again. A soft gasp left her lips at the movement and her eyes closed.

"Look at me, little bird" she was like a little bird, small, soft and fragile looking. Her voice was sweet and sensual, like milk chocolate "Open your eyes"  
She blinked at me, her big eyes focusing on me, my face, my lips, my eyes. Her gaze not breaking away as she lined my cock with her entrance, sinking down on me slowly. A groan leaving both our lips at the sensation. I could feel her around me, her walls squeezing me with their silky heat. She stayed still for a moment, allowing me to feel all of her. And then, then she moved slow, so, so slow. Going up, until we were connected only by the tip of my length and then going down just as slowly, our breaths hitching at the sensation "Fuck. G-god... You're so beautiful and soft"  
One of her hands was on my shoulder and her other arm was behind my neck, facilitating her movements on me "Ja-James... 'M so full" The way she said my name, moaning it and stuttering, made me even harder inside of her, and her hips were moving up and down my cock, her lower lip trapped between her teeth and her tits, small and perky, were bouncing up and down. I locked my arms around her waist and moved us, without breaking our connection, until she was lying on her back on the floor, her dark curls splayed around her head on the floor.

I opened her legs further, my eyes locking in the place were out bodies joined, I was the one moving now and I wanted to savor the moment for as long as I could, I made long drawn out thrusts, making her gasp every time I bottomed out. I saw how wet she was, her juices had coated my cock and it glistened every time I pulled out "You're so wet and warm" I groaned at the way her walls clamped down on me when I praised her "My little bird"  
"Please... M-More, faster" Her hips were meeting mine now, she was bucking under me, trying to get me to go fast and hard. And I wanted, but I didn't want to loose control or hurt her "James... I can take it" She raked her nails down my chest and abdomen and I took her hands on my right one, placing them above her head and and pinning them there. I made my movements more focused and hard, moans spilling from her mouth and filling the room.  
"Like this, Little Bird?" I accentuated each word with a snap of my hips, her heat engulfing me and driving closer and closer to the edge "Is this what you wanted?" I cupped her chin with my metal hand and she nodded "Use your words, Doll"  
"Oh... G-god, so good" My metal hand was now resting around her throat, my fingers caressing the corners of her jaw. I could hear and feel her breath hitching at that, her walls spasming around my shaft sporadically"  
"You like that?" My voice came out low and gravelly "You like having my hand around your neck?" She moaned low and needy "I can't read your mind, babe"  
"Y-yes... Don't stop, please... Don't stop" I kept moving, hard and fast inside of her. Feeling the fire spreading all over my body, drowning every other thought or sensation, until there was just her, her voice and her skin, her walls keeping inside of her, hot and soft and wet. I was feeling my release approaching fast and intense, but I needed her to come first, wanted to feel her clamping on my cock and see her face when she did, so I snaked my metal hand between her breasts and down her belly, until I reached her clit "Oh... Oh"  
I started circling it and kept snapping my hips against hers, the sound of our bodies joining and our skins slapping filling the room.

Sitting back on my haunches I pulled her hips closer to me, and placed her leg around my hips, then I put my metal hand on the floor holding my weight and hovering over her body, my flesh hand caressing her cheek as I started to move again "Touch yourself, Little Bird" one of her hands disappeared between our joined bodies and the other pulled me down to her by the back of my neck. She kissed me, in that hungry and urgent way she did at first, almost as if she wanted to be able to remember this forever. I knew I would, because she knew who I was and she wanted me anyway, even if it was just for this. She wanted me, with my scars and my past and the screams in the middle of the night. She was here, soft and real and beautiful. And then I felt it, her legs starting shaking softly and a low long moan of my name left her parted lips, her eyes shut closed and her hand pulling my hair just enough to make me feel it all over,y body. That was triggered my own orgasm, I hid my face on her neck, my hips moving moving spasmodically "Fuck... Oh M'God" She was caressing my hair "Oh, Fuck!"

I stayed above her, careful of not crushing her, for a few more moments and then rolled to my side and placed her half on top of me, with my bionic hand around her waist and my flesh hand caressing her face and hair.  
"You know you're beautiful too, right?" Her voice was a bit hoarse now and I looked down at her.  
"My little bird" I kissed her hair "Mine"  
"Yes, yours" Her lips graced my chest and I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander in the haze of endorphins clouding my brain and silencing everything else.


End file.
